


【盾冬無差】Bucky養了一隻狗

by chingching27



Series: 【Stucky】單篇短文集 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>※Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes<br/>※《Steve養了一隻貓》的續篇姊妹作，遲了一些的520快樂！</p>
    </blockquote>





	【盾冬無差】Bucky養了一隻狗

**Author's Note:**

> ※Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes  
> ※《Steve養了一隻貓》的續篇姊妹作，遲了一些的520快樂！

寵物這種東西原來也會一個追著一個來嗎？Bucky心想。在Steve收養了Kitty後的一個月，Bucky的秘書問他有沒有興趣養狗？

「養狗？」Bucky在晚餐時間跟Steve談起時，Steve一臉驚訝。

『嗯，Sandy說她家的狗生了幾隻小狗，是黃金獵犬，他們打算送養，問我有沒有興趣。』Bucky一邊嚼著義大利餃子一邊說。

「可是我們才剛養了Kitty，Kitty還那麼小........」Steve略有猶豫。

『Sandy說他們家的狗從小也是跟貓一起長大，感情很好，是有一些要注意的事情，但是是可行的。』Bucky轉述。『她說我們週末可以去她家看看，跟小狗相處一下再決定。養寵物也是要看緣份的，大概？』

 

Sandy家的母狗生了四隻小狗，才剛斷奶不到一週的小狗還很黏媽媽，Steve和Bucky到訪時，其他三隻都嗅了一嗅就走開了，只有唯一一隻小公狗明顯對他們表達出了強烈的興趣。

牠繞著Bucky的腳邊瘋狂的跑，Bucky蹲下來，伸手想摸摸牠，小狗立刻撲上來用力的舔他的手指。

Bucky被小狗親近的模樣讓Steve心都化了，他也跟著蹲下輕撫了小狗的頭，小狗蹭了蹭Steve的手掌，下一秒立刻努力往Bucky懷裡鑽。

 

「........我覺得這隻狗太會對你撒嬌了，Buck。」Steve收回手，淡淡的說。

『跟狗吃醋？你認真的嗎？』Bucky憋著笑，不可思議的看了他一眼。Steve不想回答。

Bucky笑著把小狗放到Steve懷裡，小狗在Steve手臂中翻滾了好幾圈，舔得Steve一手的口水。

『你看，他也很喜歡你呀！』Bucky伸出右手把Steve摟近：『帶牠回家了？』

 

就這樣，他們家又多了一隻新寵物，Steve依舊取名無能的給牠取名為Doggy。

『養一隻貓叫Kitty，養一隻狗叫Doggy，還真是你的風格。』Bucky小心翼翼地把Kitty放到Doggy的籠子外，突然出現的新動物讓Kitty和Doggy都警戒心大增，Kitty低聲喵嗚著在籠子外繞圈，Doggy在籠子內低聲的嗚咽著。

 

Steve一開始是有些擔心兩個小傢伙處不來，還好幼貓幼狗適應新夥伴的能力比較強，一週後已經慢慢能夠打成一片。看見牠們親暱的一起在地板上打滾，總算讓Steve放下心中的一顆大石。

 

週末的下午，Steve外出回來時，看見一幕溫馨可愛的畫面。Bucky躺在客廳的地毯上睡著了，Kitty窩在Bucky懷中也睡得香甜，原本趴在Bucky腳邊的Doggy聽到Steve的腳步聲，迅速地站了起來，活力充沛的汪了一聲，飛也似的衝到Steve身邊歡快地繞圈。

「噓，Doggy，不要吵到Buck和Kitty。」Steve把Doggy抱進懷裡時，Bucky也醒了過來。

『你回來了。』Bucky睡眼惺忪的說。他撐起手臂給Steve一個回家吻，Steve把Doggy放下來，Doggy立刻跳上Bucky大腿，同時也吵醒了Kitty。Kitty略有不滿的咪嗚幾聲，轉身走開了。

 

Steve跪在Bucky身邊把他抱進懷裡，臉頰貼上Bucky的肩膀。

「Bucky……..」

『怎麼了？』Bucky右手放在Steve腰間，左手則輕撫著Steve的背。

「我剛剛在想，Doggy和Kitty以後也會一起生活一起長大呢，就跟我們一樣不是嗎？」Steve的吻從Bucky的肩膀往上，一點一點的沿著頸部落到臉頰，再到嘴唇。

『是啊？所以？』Bucky還昏昏沉沉的，跟不上Steve思考的速度。

「只是覺得他們也很幸福，跟我擁有你一樣幸福。」Steve收緊擁抱的力道：「我愛你。我今天說過這句話嗎？」

『每天說好幾次不是更好嗎？』Bucky勾起唇角，閉上眼睛靠近Steve頸窩：『我也愛你。』

 

你把幸福變成一種具象，可碰觸可感受，可看可聞可聽。

在我每天清晨睜開眼看到你時。


End file.
